


Весенняя ночь в Тирионе

by Gwailome



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwailome/pseuds/Gwailome
Summary: Одной весенней ночью Нэльафинвэ Майтимо некстати заглянул на минутку в родной дом...





	Весенняя ночь в Тирионе

**Author's Note:**

> Возраст Нэльо явно преуменьшен - но так уж написалось)
> 
> Rossehinie – цветок, похожий на гиацинт, с ярко-желтыми или оранжевыми цветами
> 
> Eleninke – разновидность мелких лотосов

Нэльафинвэ Майтимо Руссандол направлялся к дому своей семьи…

Нет, не так, конечно.

Нэльо брел домой в разгорающемся свете Телпериона, опьяненный ежевичным вином и сладко-пряными ароматами весенней ночи. Аллеи и дома засыпающего Тириона были полны волшебства, а воздух пронизан неслышной музыкой. Конечно, отчасти это были отзвуки мелодий, что раздавались на празднике в доме Нолофинвэ. Правда, этой ночью вернее было сказать – в доме Финдекано, потому что это он устроил в отсутствие отца незапланированное веселье для тирионской молодежи.

Как и следовало ожидать, вся компания, разгулявшись, не смогла усидеть в четырех стенах, в итоге все побежали по домам – прихватить плащи и светильники и отправиться бродить в ночные поля и рощи.

Вот и родная калитка, и светлые арки дома, полускрытые тенями и ветвями деревьев. Окна тут и там распахнуты настежь, и весь дом – пустой и темный (семейство одновременно разбрелось, кто куда) – словно тоже тихо, но полной грудью вдыхает ночное волшебство.

Нэльо бесшумно прошагал к дому сквозь сад по мягкой земле – ему не хотелось тревожить тишину и покойную сладость момента скрипом гравия на дорожке, – но, едва он вышел на аллею, окаймлявшую дом, до его уха донесся тихий стон, и одновременно он разглядел отблеск огня в гостиной на первом этаже.

Стон повторился, и голос был женский.

Рой мыслей и чувств взвихрился сквозь туман в голове Нэльо. Кто это? Почему женщина оказалась именно в их доме (это точно была не мама, родители уехали по делам и еще не скоро должны были вернуться домой)? Что с ней случилось?

Но ситуация была столь странной и необычной, что Феанарион не стал кидаться вперед наобум, а решил хоть что-то выяснить и понять. А потому он аккуратно подобрался к окну гостиной, вгляделся в полумрак – и, различив детали, замер, как пораженный молнией, не дыша – и не в силах отвернуться.

В центре огромной гостиной неярко горел камин, на столе и на полу трепетали желтые лепестки свечей, а на пышных овечьих шкурах у камина лежала женщина. Но она была не одна – рядом с ней, ближе к окну, расположился мужчина. Нэльо видел его широкую рельефную спину, полускрытую буйными черными волосами, чьи длинные пряди сплетались среди шкур с огненными локонами женщины. Рука мужчины лежала на лоне женщины, а голова склонилась над ее грудью. И то и дело в тишине гостиной раздавался тихий стон.

Осознание того, что эти двое обнажены, а темные пятна на полу – детали наспех сброшенной одежды, посетило Нэльо одновременно. Так же как и понимание того, что именно он видит.

С бешено бьющимся сердцем, с прихлынувшей к щекам кровью, он отшатнулся от окна, прижавшись спиной к стене.

Эльдар не говорят о подробностях супружеской жизни, и таинство телесных радостей познается и совершенствуется ими в браке естественным образом, по велению их природы. Хотя, конечно, в дни детей супруги не делают тайны из счастья, что дарит им телесная любовь: вот и язвительный Атаринке после свадьбы не один день ходил как в тумане, а Кано так вообще то сутками молчал и улыбался, то творил без сна и отдыха.

Нэльо мог только представлять, что они ощущают, хотя и ведал томление духа и тела, что испытывает любой эльда, вступая в пору зрелости.

Но вид родителей, дарящих друг другу любовь, ожег его, словно он хлебнул залпом целую чашу крепкого сладкого вина, и дал представление о том, что испытывают супруги. Он теперь явственно почувствовал, как вибрирует льющийся сквозь окно теплый воздух, как он вспыхивает и искрится, пронизанный страстью.

Нэльо знал, что должен уйти. Пытаться забыть не стоило – в увиденном не было ничего постыдного, да и забыть такое невозможно, но наблюдать таинство исподтишка…

Нэрданель снова застонала, и у Нэльо снова перехватило дыхание. Словно во сне он отодвинулся от стены и снова заглянул в окно.

Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Феанаро, лежа меж ног жены, с упоением целует ее лицо, губы, шею, а Нэрданель, обернув его волосы вокруг кисти, не менее жарко отвечает ему. Нагота родителей заворожила Нэльо – статный и соразмерный, широкоплечий, излучающий неудержимую мощь Феанаро, со светлой, молочно поблескивающей кожей – и такая же статная, нежная, с кожей цвета цветочного меда, сияющая не только телом, но и духом Нэрданель. «Силлауриэн» вспомнилось Нэльо ее атарэссэ.

Они были такие разные.

Но сейчас – единые.

– Ты – моя пламенная rossehinie, – раздался голос отца – так неожиданно, что Нэльо вздрогнул. Голос Феанаро, этот дивный дар, доставшийся ему – со слов старшего поколения – от Мириэли, неизменно выразительный и богатый оттенками, всегда легко покорял и околдовывал, убеждал и завоевывал. И сейчас он был полон такого чувства, такой глубины, что воздух зазвенел и замерцал, и даже свечи словно смягчили свое сияние, прислушиваясь к нему.

– Ты обжигаешь и опьяняешь меня своим светом… своим ароматом, – Феанаро глубоко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза, – своим вкусом, – и он приник к губам жены долгим, льнущим поцелуем. Когда же он поднял голову, Нэрданель обвела нежными, искусными пальцами резкие контуры его лица и ответила таким же чуть звенящим, глубоким и сильным, словно у Валиэ, голосом, в котором мерцала тень лукавой улыбки:

\- Тогда с чем сравнить тебя, как не с черной жемчужиной? Редчайшей, единственной на миллионы белых? Главным сокровищем в моих руках и сердце?

Неужели и правда кто-то когда-то удивлялся, что отец женился именно на этой женщине? Это не укладывалось в голове Нэльо – он и раньше не сомневался в любви родителей и в том, что они прекрасно подходят друг другу, а уж теперь, увидев их чувства столь обнаженными и яркими, ощутил почти детскую сияющую радость. Неужели и ему когда-нибудь суждено обрести подобное счастье?

\- Мммм, - протянул Феанаро, не скрывая чисто мужского удовлетворения и гордости, а эти чувства уже переплавлялись в нечто иное. – Ну, раз уж мы заговорили о жемчужинах, то я точно знаю, где искать ту, что мне милее прочих.

Нэрданель что-то мурлыкнула в ответ, и Феанаро принялся неспешно целовать ее шею, грудь, вертикальную впадинку на животе, спускаясь все ниже и ниже. Нэльо, как зачарованный, следил за движениями отца, чувствуя, как кровь, отхлынув от сердца, устремилась куда-то вниз. Феанаро тем временем покрыл поцелуями бедра жены, потом приподнялся, нежно и властно огладил ладонями скульптурные и гладкие, как мрамор, ноги Нэрданель. Поцеловал нежную кожу под коленями. Снова опустился, и Нэрданель поставила ступни на плечи мужу. Феанаро крепко и мягко обнял ее бедра – и прильнул губами к ее лону.

Кровь ошпарила Нэльо изнутри, словно кипятком, при виде этой нежнейшей из ласк. Сердце у него на миг замерло, а потом забухало так, что юношу слегка закачало, и ему пришлось на время прикрыть глаза, чтобы как-то совладать с нахлынувшими ощущениями.

Судорожный полувздох-полустон Нэрданели заставил его снова распахнуть глаза – и следить, как, повинуясь ласкам мужа, ее тело изгибается и трепещет, как золотая лента, как поток расплавленной меди, как все более жаркие и жалобные стоны разрывают ее губы, как взлетает вверх совершенная по форме рука и тонкие пальцы вплетаются в буйную гриву Феанаро, направляя его движения, – а потом рука сломанным цветком снова падает на шкуры.

Если бы кто-то оказался сейчас поблизости, Нэльо заметил бы его, только если его коснулись или крикнули прямо в ухо – он скользил словно по грани сознания, увлекаемый обжигающим и слепящим вихрем чувств. При этом он понимал, что не испытывает стыда или смущения – он был плоть от плоти этих двоих и создан в таком же таинстве, так что его присутствие не казалось совсем уж чужим и странным.

Нэрданель застонала как-то особенно отрывисто, судорожно изогнулась и попыталась отстранить Феанаро. Тот поднял голову, передвинулся вперед и, взяв лицо жены в ладони, поцеловал страстно и жадно. Встал на колени, положив ноги Нэрданель себе на плечи. Взял ее за бедра, слегка приподняв.

И двинулся вперед.

Соединенный вздох родителей дал Нэльо понять, что таинство близится к высшей точке; в глазах у него потемнело, и, не вцепись он в подоконник, ослабевшие ноги не удержали бы его. Едва дыша, он следил за сильным и прекрасным телом отца, блестящим от пота, за его движениями – сначала медленными и тягучими, замирающими в начале и конце, а потом все более широкими и размашистыми. Бугрились мышцы на его бедрах и плечах, волосы черным шатром накрывали тело Нэрданель, так что ясно были видны только медные струи ее волос в белых шкурах и руки, судорожно вцепившиеся в шерсть. И каждое движение Феанаро отзывалось стонами, от которых Нэльо бросало в дрожь, – такой сладкой муки они были полны. Феанаро не стонал, только дышал хрипло, сливаясь с женой в страстном танце тел, вознося их души к высотам блаженного единения.

Все чувства Нэльо обострились до предела – и в то же время окружающий мир тонул в призрачном мареве. Воздух пульсировал жидким огнем, пронизывая его тело и душу насквозь.

Движения двух тел в гостиной уже напоминали борьбу не на жизнь, а на смерть, когда Нэрданель содрогнулась в спазме, втором, третьем, то ли крича, то ли плача, и через несколько мгновений Феанаро, изогнувшись дугой, задохнулся, словно пронзенный насквозь копьем смертельно раненый зверь.

Потом ноги Нэрданель бессильно соскользнули с плеч мужа, а сам Феанаро так же бессильно упал на шкуры рядом с женой.

Остального Нэльо не видел: в полуобморочном состоянии он отвернулся от окна и сполз по стене на землю – дрожащий, с пылающей кожей, пульсирующими чреслами. В ушах звенело, в горле пересохло, голова шла кругом. Воистину, отец его был пламенным во всем. И не зря изредка называл Нэрданель своей «огненной королевой» – теперь Нэльо в полной мере понял смысл этого имени, ибо пламя души и тела его матери мало в чем уступало отцову.

А еще Нэльо понял, почему до сих пор длятся для его родителей дни детей.

До его слуха донесся журчащий смех Нэрданель и счастливые голоса. Нэльо вздохнул, вытер мокрый лоб и не сразу вспомнил, как и зачем он здесь оказался. Возвращаться к Кано с пустыми руками было глупо – но какое оправдание он смог бы привести?

Поэтому, медленно вдохнув и выдохнув, Нэльо крадучись вернулся к калитке и, уже не таясь, прохрустел башмаками по камням дорожки, распахнув дверь, поднялся наверх, взял все необходимое и ушел обратно в ночь.

«Кано, я немного задержусь – надо погулять, проветриться».

«Ежевичное вино особенно кружит голову? – насмешливо-понимающий ответ друга окутал сердце Нэльо теплым облаком. – Хорошо, я буду ждать тебя».

 

***

Услышав шаги во дворе, Феанаро и Нэрданель вздрогнули, как дети, застигнутые за шалостью, поспешно прикрылись шкурами и прислушались.

– Это Нэльо, – наконец сказала Нэрданель.

– Ну еще бы, – усмехнулся Феанаро. – Только наш старший сын неизменно – нарочно или по наитию – ничего не делает не к месту или не ко времени.

Нэрданель тихо засмеялась, прильнув к груди мужа.

– Вот он удивился бы, застав нас здесь.

– Еще застанет, если вернулся совсем. Хорошо хоть, что мы догадались запереть дверь.

Несколько минут они лежали тихо, прислушиваясь к треску поленьев в камине и дыханию друг друга. Наконец, на лестнице раздался стук башмаков Нэльо, и его упругие уверенные шаги направились прочь от дома.

– Ну что ж, – повернулся Феанаро к жене и сплел с ней объятия, – теперь мне никто не помешает еще с дюжину раз доказать, как я люблю тебя.

А проснувшись поутру, они обнаружили на столе на кухне огромную раковину из коллекции Макалаурэ, в которой плавали любимые Нэрданелью цветы eleninke. И весь тот день радостно и чуть смущенно улыбались друг другу.

И только они год спустя могли – хоть и лишь отчасти – догадаться, почему, взглянув на своих новорожденных рыжих братьев, Нэльафинвэ Майтимо Руссандол залился такой яркой краской.

И долгое время потом при виде Амбаруссат на его лице появлялась странная, загадочная и смущенная улыбка…


End file.
